The Indiferent
by Darthvaderkitten
Summary: Anna Hayes is a 19 year old surgeon moving to Central City. What happens when she is hit by lightning and wakes up in star labs with Caitlyn, Sysco, Dr Wells and most importantly Barry?


My name is Anna Hayes and I am 22 years old, I was born in California and I am a surgeon. I write and sing songs, I play the guitar, piano, drums, violin, harp, dj, do numerous sports like Ice Skating, Trampolining, Fencing, Tennis/Babnington, Swimming, Archery, Horse-Riding, Rock Climbing, Absailing, All different types of dance, Pottery, Rounders, Volleyball, Netball, Sky Diving, Bungy Jumping, I can speak multiple languages like Italian, Gaelic, Latin, Portuguese, and Spanish, Gardening, Cooking and Baking.

Beads of water trickle down the cab window. I am on my way to Central City, where I will restart my life, my messed up, tragic, disastrous life. I hadn't had the best childhood, it was basically a parent's were murdered in front of me when I was 7, and I was homeless for 5 years, and only 10 years ago did I finally go to school, get a degree in medicine, and then got a job a surgeon sob story well in a nut shell anyway.

I had been upstairs when I heard a scream, so I ran down stairs into the living room and saw a yellow blur with a man in it. He was so fast and whisked straight out the door. I ran to my parents in the middle of the room both of them mangled together in unnatural positions, blood seeping from numerous wounds. I tried shaking them telling them to wake up but it was no use. The ambulance arrived minutes later, the neighbours must have seen the yellow lights and the lightning sparks and phoned them up, they swarmed through the house, paramedics, police men and women, fire fighters tending to the now alight couch that probably caught fire from the lightning.

I was outside in the front garden when I heard some social workers mention a care home and foster parents, so I ran, I ran as hard and as fast as I could for as long as I could until I reached an abandoned, dark alley way, were I scrunched myself into a ball by some trash cans and cried myself to sleep.

After being homeless for 5 years, an old man found me and invited me in. He tended to my cuts and bruises and said he was a doctor. His name was David but I just called him Dad. He took care of me, and sent my to school, Fed me, kept me clothed, played for my scholarship and much much more. I actually missed the last 2 years of high school, because apparently I was really clever, so I went straight to collage instead.

One day I came home from school, elated because I had just been excepted into the top university. I couldn't wait to tell him, so I went into the kitchen, and he was lying on the floor, stone cold. The doctors said he'd died of a heart attack.

He had been the reason I wanted to be a doctor, so I could help and show kindness to others, like he did for me. It was the least I could do, after all he did for me.

He hadn't had any family and left all his will to me, and boy was it allot! $75,975,860 to be exact.

I finish university and I now have a PHD in Medicine.

I decided to move to Central City and start a fresh. I used my money to by a house, well a mansion and the 3rd biggest mansion in the world at that, well what can I say, what's money for if it's not for spending? I got a job at the local hospital as a surgeon and consultant and I am quite looking forward to starting!

The cab came to an abrupt stop, _typical loonatic cab drivers _I thought quite annoyed.

I look out the window and see that we had stopped outside the gate, when the actual building was a quarter of a mile a way! What is the point in such a long driveway!

"That'll be ten dollars my pretty little lady" said the at least 45 year old driver.

I look at him in distaste and annoyance, " Right well I see we need get a few things straight then, I maybe pretty but I am certainly not yours, you disgusting pig"

"Why you little-" but I slap him round the face, and throw a scrunched up note at him before he can continue, turned around and walk away with an extra swing in my hips towards my new house.

After the long walk to the mansion, I finally got to the door. On the way I had seen the beyond ridiculous garden. It was bigger than 10 football stadiums put together, and I am being deadly serious, and that is just the front yard!

I turn the key in the door and push it open with my foot, revealing a beautifully decorated house, my things already set out, _well,_ I thought, _I will definitely be using this service again, well, as long as they haven't touched my clothes._

I walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. It. Was. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. The colour theme was black, white and blue.

The work surfaces are white and the cupboard doors and drawers are glossy black with silver handles. The lamp shade and curtains are a lovely dark candy blue colour.

I walk into the dining room and see a gorgeous glass table in front of a designer black coach with extendable foot rests. The walls were painted a pastle blue colour and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

I run up the stairs and into my room and almost scream in delight. The bed was made with all my clothes in a suitcase on top of it, the walls, bedside table and wardrobe were white, the curtains were teal, the shelves, desk chair, and California king sized bed frame were black. The desk with a built in draw and cupboard was white but the cupboard and draw doors were a glossy black with silver handles, the bed sheets were white with teal streaks in it and the chest of draws were festival blue with transparent handles. There was an iMac on top of the desk with the silver keyboard and mouse, along with a black docking station with my iPod in it. On the bedside table was my MacBook Pro, headphones stand with my limited edition gold beats headphones and lamp with a green lamp shade. In front of my bed, mounted on the wall, was my baby, my 70 inch Ultra HD 3D flat screened TV. Below my baby was a 4 shelved glass hi-fi stand with multiple amps, DVD players and CD players, to the left of that was a CD shelf that was level with hi-fi stand and ful of Will. , Katy Perry, Foxes, Ellie Goulding and numerous other artists. On the right was a DVD case, ful of films like The hunger games, divergent, twilight, harry potter, the 100 and many more.

I prance over to the floor length curtains and pull them back. Behind them are two glass doors, I open them and walk onto a stone balcony. Stood on the balcony I can see the bright and lively Central City.

I walk off of the balcony, into the room and over to the wardrobe to put my clothes away, but instead of finding a little rack to put my clothes in, I found to my amazement and pleasure an entire room!

I walk inside trying to take everything in. The walls were painted a beautiful fuchsia colour, glowing nicely in the light of the crystal chandelier. On the same wall as the door there is a dressing room table with the big mirror, light bulbs on the sides and all. Next to the table there is a chest of drawers for jewelry, with five thin drawers in it. On the wall left of the door, there were four built in shelves, so it was basically like 4 massive rectangular holes in the walls, they had purple light up floors so you could so whatever was on the shelf. On the back wall, stretching across to the end of the right wall was a built in rack, like the shelves. In the middle has a changing cubicle (which was strange because I am living alone) so I could change in private.

The room looks very bare, _not for much longer!_ I thought.

I got all of my clothes and make ups and brought them into the dressing room. I hung all my clothes up and set all my make ups out on the dressing table, I put all my shoes on the bottom three shelves and used the top one on my bag.

I go out and check the bathroom, setting out my toiletries, shampoos, and conditioners while I'm there and then put my PJs, bras and panties, socks and tights away in the chest of drawers.

I guess I should check out the rest of the house now...

TIME SKIP####################################

I found out to my delight that there is: an ice skating rink, with changing rooms with all my dresses, boots and trophies inside, a gym with all my favourite equipment inside, a recording studio, a tennis/babnington court, an archery room with all my outfits, arrows and bows, fencing room, an indoor swimming pool, a dance studio, a bowling alley, a games room with an x-box, Wii, pool table, football table, coach, bean bags, and coffee table, a Trampolining room with 3 trampolines in there, several guest rooms and bathrooms, a text styles room, where I make loads of clothes, a play room for my kitten, Binx, that I need to pick up from the kennels tommorow, a rock-climbing/absailing room, outside there was a summer house (which was really actually a super stylish house in the garden, a massive vegetable patch, 5 rows of strawberry veins, an outdoor swimming pool and hot tub, and a stable for my three horses, Toffee, Fudge, and Nuget, and a barbeque.

TIME SKIP ############

After my grand tour around my new home I go up to my room to get ready for bed. I was just about to get changed when I hear a loud noise coming from outside. I jog over to the balcony and look over the edge. Below me I see a house on fire, a sea of faces frozen in terror, but most importantly, the lightning that is now bolting towards me. I close my eyes just in time to feel excruciating pain tear through me and throw me into the wall behind.

The darkness engulfs me and my consciousness in taken away...


End file.
